Hide and seek
by Yuri Ryunokki
Summary: Para algunos la vida es como un juego de escondidas; a veces no queremos que nos encuentren, pero en lugar de escondernos terminamos por desaparecer, incluso ante nosotros mismos. Al ya estar pérdidos, lo ultimo que esperamos es que nos encuentren de nuevo ¿Qué pasará cuando te encuentren? ¿Qué pasará cuando tú te encuentres? (SE NECESITAN OC S)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, ahora vengo con una nueva historia. La idea para este fanfic salió de la nada, lo empecé por un reto por parte de mi amiga cami (Atsuya Fubuki). Y pues nada, ya no los entretengo más, espero les guste el fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, pero este fanfic sí.**

PRÓLOGO

Mi vida era normal, mi infancia transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes, para mí era la vida perfecta por la que siempre daba gracias. Vivía con mi madre, la persona más importante en mi vida, éramos muy unidas, no había nada que nos separara, o al menos eso creí; después de haber terminado la primaria, toda mi vida se fue en picada. Ya nada salió bien, tras presenciar como mi madre perdió la vida por protegerme, ya nada era igual; lo que me solía hacer reír ya no me causaba gracia, lo que me alegraba ya no me hacia sonreír, lo que me gustaba ya no me agradaba, ya nada era igual, o es que acaso quien cambio no fue el mundo, sino yo.

Sentía que ya nada tenía sentido, a pesar de eso, nunca llegue a pensar en tomar la ¨salida fácil¨, nunca supe si era porque era demasiado cobarde para eso, o si era porque sabía que eso le hubiera dolido a mi madre; de una u otra forma, tome fuerzas de algún lugar para seguir viviendo, para salir adelante, e intentar dejar atrás el dolor.

Nunca deje que nadie se enterara por lo que estaba pasando, sin importar cuanto sufriera ya no lo demostraba, no me gustaba que la gente me tuviera lastima, odiaba que la gente me mirara con pena, como si yo fuera menos. Desde ese entonces decidí ya no mostrar mis emociones, me cerré ante el mundo que me traicionó, y así me aleje de este.

En poco tiempo pase de ser una persona alegre, amistosa y confiada a una inexpresiva, solitaria y desconfiada; podía sentir como a pesar de seguir viva, la verdadera yo había muerto hace ya mucho, creí que ya nada ni nadie la volvería a ver.

Pero tras la intromisión de ¨ellos¨ en mi vida, parece ser de que he vuelto a vivir; he vuelto a reír, a confiar, y lo más importante de todo, ellos hicieron a mi corazón volver a latir y lograron revivir a aquella persona que creía perdida y muerta ya hace mucho tiempo, a la verdadera YO.

Esta es la historia de cómo yo y ellos nos volvimos a encontrar a nosotros mismos, en este gran juego de escondidas, como gracias unos a otros, superamos aquellos pasados que tanto nos atormentaban, como recuperamos nuestras vidas y como nuestros corazones han vuelto a latir. Como tras tanto tiempo nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

**Espero les haya gustado la idea, si gustan participar aquí les dejo la ficha.**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Historia:**

**Familia:**

**Posición:**

**Dorsal:**

**Técnicas:**

**Pareja (opcional):**

**Bueno pues esto quedo algo corto pero pues es solo el prólogo, los capítulos más adelante serán más largos. Espero me dejen unos lindos reviews diciendo si les gustó la idea o no, y claro si gustan alguna idea o sugerencia. Bueno, con esto me despido, mata ne.**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

**Hola a todos, perdón por desaparecerme y dejarlos picados con la idea de este fic, bueno pues al principio no sabía ni cómo empezar me quede sin ideas y gracias a la sugerencia de una amiga (atsuya fubuki en fanfiction, cami en la vida real) logre empezarlo, y bueno nada espero les guste como quedo PD. Para quienes ya hayan leído mi otro fic, notaran que he cambiado mi manera de redactar para este fic, espero les guste y entiendan mejor.**

**HIDE AND SEEK**

**CAPITULO 1**

-¡Ustedes dos quédense quietas y no las lastimare! ¡Denme todo su dinero y objetos de valor!- dijo un hombre alto, grande y robusto con un antifaz negro en su rostro.

-Mamá te-tengo miedo-dijo una pequeña niña, con cabello negro y sedoso hasta sus caderas, no se lograba ver su rostro.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Tome aquí está nuestro dinero ¿Ya podemos irnos?- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado, largo hasta su cintura, tampoco se lograba ver su rostro.

-Muy bien, me alegra que hayan sido razonables. Pero me temo que no puedo dejar que se vallan, no puedo dejar testigos ¿Verdad?- dijo aquel hombre apuntando con el arma hacia aquella mujer.

Esa acción desencadeno un orquesta de sonidos desesperados, casi todos provenientes de la misma niña, en el coro de llantos y suplicas que esta daba para intentar salvar la vida de su madre, aquel hombre se impaciento y queriendo dar fin a la vida de la pequeña primero jalo el gatillo, un estruendoso y poderoso sonido lo silencio todo por unos segundos. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta para aquella niña, aquel hombre con solo jalar de aquel gatillo se llevó lo más importante de su vida en segundos, esa noche quedó manchada de aquel color tan oscuro, aquel intenso rojo.

De pronto una chica de pequeña estatura y de hermoso cabello sedoso negro pero disparejo hasta las rodillas despertó, su cepillo era irregular al igual que el resto y cubría por completo su ojo derecho; la hermosa joven se despertó en su habitación, se cubría los ojos con una mano y trataba de regular su agitada respiración al igual que su irregular pulso, estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor a pesar de estar a una temperatura tan baja. Se descubrió su ojo izquierdo dejando ver un gran orbe rojo y volteo a ver a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que aquella horrible visón no había sido más que un sueño o más bien un recuerdo.

-Otra vez… ese sueño- dijo ella con voz seria y un poco entrecortada aún. Tomo su celular y reviso la hora, todavía faltaban 5 horas para levantarse y alistarse para el primer día de instituto, pero podía aprovechar de salir a trotar para despejarse. Se cambió de ropa y salió a trotar mientas meditaba sobre la frecuencia que ese sueño había tenido últimamente, cada vez era más frecuente y la asustaba más; tras su trote decidió volver a casa, ducharse e intentar dormir un poco más, no debía estar cansada el primer día del nuevo curso.

Poco más de 5 horas después de eso y en otra parte de la ciudad dos chicas caminaban juntas, ambas vestían el mismo uniforme, el uniforme del instituto Raimon.

-Oye Tsubame ¿Estás ansiosa por empezar este nuevo curso?- dijo una hermosa chica de cabello color celeste hasta medio muslo, atado en una coleta alta con un listón negro, con flequillo completo cayendo en punta hasta sus ojos, con 4 mechas 2 hasta la barbilla y las otras 2 a su pecho, ojos de color zafiro, y piel como porcelana, midiendo cerca de 1,60, con un hermoso cuerpo desarrollado y no exagerado.

-Si lo estoy Michiru, dicen que la mitad del curso serán los mismos del pasado. Incluyeron a unos cuantos nuevos debido a que algunos dejaron el curso o fueron transferidos- dijo otra chica de la misma edad e igualmente hermosa, con cabellos negros y lacios hasta las caderas, con puntas teñidas de un hermoso azul marino desde las puntas hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos azules parecían unos hermosos zafiros a pesar de ser un poco fríos.

-¿Enserio? Será muy divertido volver a compartir curso con los del pasado, será como en los viejos tiempos, no lo crees.- dijo muy alegre y entusiasmada Michiru.

-Pues ciertamente será entretenido; pero no digas "los viejos tiempos", que no fue ni hace tanto, baka- dijo Tsubame un poco molesta al decir lo último.

-Ya, está bien, perdón no te enojes- dijo Michiru para tranquilizar a la otra-Oye ¿No son esas…? ¡Si, si son ellas!- dijo emocionada-¡Kokoro, Himeko!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de un par de chicas con el mismo uniforme que ellas, quienes caminaban a unos metros delante de ellas. La primera una hermosa chica con cabello café claro pareciendo habano con un largo a la cintura, completamente lacio y de corte recto; con un flequillo desordenado cubriéndole la frente y cayendo de punta hacia sus brillantes ojos azules como el cielo, caracterizados por un brillo de ternura, timidez y bondad; de una piel pálida como la porcelana y de estatura baja. Y la segunda una chica mucho más alta de cabello ondulado color crema hasta media cintura, con tres pequeños mechones más cortos que el resto siendo sujetados dos de estos por un listón rosado y dejando uno entre sus ojos; con unos grandes y brillantes ojos rosados y una tez clara con un tono similar a la vainilla, con un cuerpo no muy desarrollado pero femenino.

-¡Tsubame, Michiru! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- dijo gritando alegre e infantilmente la albina de Kokoro, mientras tomaba la mano de la más baja y corría en dirección de las otras dos chicas.

-Me alegra verlas ¿Vamos al instituto juntas?- dijo tranquila y amablemente la castaña Himeko.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro las cuatro chicas siguieron su camino juntas al instituto, todas iban hablando de cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones, qué hicieron, cómo la pasaron y cuánto se extrañaron entre sí. Cerca de una parada de buses vieron a otras dos chicas conocidas, del mismo instituto, conversando alegremente. La primera Kirakaze Tenshi o Kira-sempai para ellas, al ser mayor que ellas por un año teniendo esta 15, ella es una hermosa joven de cabello rubio y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, con flequillo recto casi hasta las cejas, unos ojos azules como el cielo, de tez blanca y cuerpo bastante desarrollado, con algunas curvas; con una cara bastante tierna. Y la otra chica Haruhi Akiyama o Haruhi-sempai de 16, otra hermosa chica de cabello corto, hasta la barbilla, lacio y de corte recto y cuadrado, castaño oscuro, con su flequillo también recto, aunque algo desordenado, con unos ojos de un extraño color amarillo, que resaltan en su piel blanca, aunque algo bronceada y de estatura normal.

-Miren, son Kira-sempai y Haruhi-sempai, deberíamos ir a saludarlas- dijo Tsubame viendo a sus sempais.

-Creo que es buena idea ¿Ustedes qué creen Kokoro, Michiru?- dijo Himeko amablemente, solo para darse cuenta que las dos mencionadas ya se encontraban corriendo como niñas pequeñas en dirección a sus sempais.

Antes de que Tsubame y Himeko pudieran detenerlas, estas ya habían llegado corriendo a abrazar a sus sempais y ya se encontraban hablando con ellas y las invitaban a unirse a ellas camino al instituto. Mientras caminaban todas juntas al instituto conversaban de temas al azar.

-Díganme… ¿Están todas tan ansiosas como yo por empezar este nuevo curso?-Dijo Haruhi estirándose para luego ponerse en pose triunfal frente a sus amigas y causarles una pequeña risa a todas sus amigas.

-Yo si lo estoy, de eso le iba hablando a Himeko antes de encontrarme con Tsubame y Michiru- dijo Kokoro imitando a Haruhi.

-¿En serio? Que coincidencia, yo le iba hablando a Tsubame de lo mismo- dijo Michiru viendo a sus cómicas amigas.

-Estoy segura que nos divertiremos mucho este año, y esta vez definitivamente lograremos formar el club de soccer femenino; estoy segura que este año habrán suficientes para formar un club.- dijo Kirakaze optimista.

-Me temo que te equivocas con lo del club, varias chicas que habíamos reclutado antes han sido transferidas, en otras palabras tendremos que volver a empezar a reclutar desde cero.- dijo Tsubame algo seria. Mientras todas la miraban un poco desanimadas.

-Bueno, pues no hay por qué ponernos así chicas, el año pasado estuvimos muy cerca, solo necesitábamos a una más, estoy segura que este año estaremos completas, ya verán que lo lograremos- dijo Himeko tratando de ser positiva y animar a las demás.

-Si así es, el año pasado solo nos faltó una; todo por culpa de ella, ella se ofreció solo para luego abandonarnos justo antes en nuestro primer partido- dijo Tsubame muy enojada, apretando sus puños al recordar lo sucedido.

-Tran-tranquila Tsubame-chan, eso ya pasó y estoy segura que ella habrá tenido sus razones, además no puedes decir eso de ella, digo es nuestra amiga- dijo Haruhi tratando de calmar a la otra.

-¡¿Nuestra amiga?! Por favor tienes que estar bromeando ¡Nos abandono sin motivo el día más especial para nosotras, ni siquiera se excusó y luego cambio su actitud y dejó de hablarnos! ¡Ella definitivamente no es nuestra amiga!- gritó Tsubame aún más enojada. Se encontraban caminando cerca de la rivera cuando un balón callo delante de ellas, Tsubame lo recogió y parecía que todo ese enojo de hace unos segundos había simplemente desaparecido.

-Oh, disculpen creen que podrían pasarnos el balón- dijo un chico con un largo y sedoso cabello rubio, de una intensa mirada color rojo y una piel clara, vistiendo el uniforme de Raimon.

-Claro, haya va- dijo Tsubame, para luego darle una patada al balón y mandársela al chico rubio.

-Muchas gracias, por cierto muy buena patada ¿Les gustaría practicar con nosotros?-dijo el rubio.

-Claro, ya mismo voy ¿Vienen chicas?- dijo Tsubame acercándose al rubio.

-¡Sí!- dijeron Michiru y Kokoro al unísono, y siguiendo a Tsubame y al rubio quien volvió con sus amigos, la mayoría eran muy conocidos en Raimon, en Japón e incluso a nivel mundial podría decirse; algunos habían sido sus compañeros, otros eran nuevos para ellas, pero sin duda había 6 que destacaban para ellas. Para Tsubame el joven chico moreno y risueño de estados unidos era un gran jugador sin mencionar una persona agradable, para Michiru en definitiva era aquel rubio con apariencia de ángel de hace un momento a quien ella admiraba tanto, para Kokoro aquel peli crema y goleador de fuego era un jugador ejemplar, para Himeko aquel chico tan agresivo y un tanto grosero de pelo rosado le era muy tierno y le caía en gracia, para Kirakaze era aquel chico que solía practicar atletismo y ahora era tan buen futbolista quien la impresionaba, y para Haruhi aquel portero tan tímido y respetuoso le parecía muy tierno.

-Vaya parece que este año también hay nuevos futbolistas en Raimon- dijo Himeko viendo a los nuevos miembros del equipo de soccer masculino.

-Bueno, pues si han llegado tantos chicos para unirse al club de soccer de ellos, también tienen que haber venido chicas a las que les guste el soccer ¿No?-dijo Haruhi optimista.

-Tienes razón, además…- empezó Kirakaze pero luego se cortó al ver quien iba caminando cerca de la cancha de soccer.-Pe-pero si es… ella-dijo con algo de temor, las otras dos chicas voltearon a ver a la misma dirección y al ver a aquella pelinegra imposible de confundir enseguida se empalidecieron.

-Oh no, tenemos que evitar que Tsubame la vea o si no…-dijo Haruhi aterrada.

-¿Qué tienen que evitar que yo vea?-dijo Tsubame inocente

-Na-nada- dijeron Kokoro y Michiru al darse cuenta de la situación.

-No entiendo qué les pasa, están todas muy raras, mejor…-dijo Tsubame, cuando de pronto su mirada se cruzó con una cabellera negra a la cual tenía tanto rencor-¡TÚ!- gritó, para luego robarle el balón a Michiru y patearlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia aquella chica.

-¡CUIDADO!-gritaron todos los presentes tratando de advertir a la pelinegra, quién siguió su curso tranquilamente directo a la trayectoria del balón. Casi todos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza, no querían ver aquel impacto, su sorpresa fue al no escuchar un grito adolorido.

-Le falta fuerza a tu patada-dijo inexpresivamente aquella chica, ella había detenido el balón con su pierna y actuaba como si nada. Lo devolvió con una patada normal a Kokoro, parecía no tener intenciones de vengarse. Todos veían a Tsubame quien se veía aún más furiosa, se estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearla la cara.

-Si le falta fuerza a mi patada ¿Por qué no me enseñas cómo debe ser una buena patada?-dijo Tsubame retando a la chica, en un intento de hacerla jugar soccer. Ella no respondió, al contrario, siguió caminando como si nada, a pesar de las distintas miradas que le dirigían.- ¡Vamos, vuelve a jugar soccer Ryuu!- grito Tsubame, mas fue ignorada por la otra.

-Ya tranquila, olvídalo ¿Si? Ya pasó- dijo Himeko tratando de consolar a su amiga.

-Chicas, será mejor que vayamos al instituto, ya se nos hace tarde- dijo Haruhi tratando de alivianar el ambiente.- ¿Ustedes vienen chicos?-pregunto al equipo de soccer masculino de Raimon, quien acepto. Y así todos se fueron caminando juntos al instituto.

**Bueno pues al fin el primer capítulo de este fanfic, perdón por hacerlos esperar mucho; pues aquí solo aparecen algunos de los OC´s que me han enviado, todavía faltan como unos 5 más de los que me han enviado, y que espero salgan en el otro capítulo (N/A: los OC´s saldrán en el orden en que los recibo), si todavía no me han enviado su ficha aún están a tiempo. Y bien, yo acostumbro hacer preguntas al final de mis fics, así que:**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**¿Descubrieron quiénes son estos chicos de Raimon tan afortunados?**

**¿Lograran formar el club de soccer femenino esta vez?**

**¿Quiénes se unirán al club de Raimon masculino (solo OC´s masculinos)?**

**¿Qué habrá pasado entre las chicas?**

**¿Alguna sugerencia o idea?**

**¿Algún hermoso review para mí?**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, lo hice largo como compensación por tardar tanto, espero lo hayan disfrutado, mata ne.**


End file.
